Hermit
Despite his amazing positive traits, Hermit is one of the most difficult classes to play as in Coin Crypt. His base abilities are phenomenal, with huge boost to defense and speed--but he is severely punished in those same stats for having more than a few handfuls of coins. Thus, he must constantly spend all but a handful of his most valuable coins to keep his burden light.http://coincrypt.tumblr.com/post/124516922504/the-hermit Tips * Hermit must keep his coin bag almost empty at all times. With 17 coins his bonuses are nullified and he is weaker than Adventurer (with even less coins). At 25 coins he will almost certainly die with -50% casting speed and defense. At 33 coins he will have -100% cast speed and be unable to act all all. * Coins should be spent as quickly as possible. The player should seek out shops, statues or wishing wells after every battle, taking care to be quick before mischievous spirits awaken. Hermit should focus on spending smaller coins and only keep a handful of his biggest, strongest coins for combat. * When picking from chests, Hermit should always pick the coins with the highest value unless better combat coins are available. He should avoid carrying more than 2 or 3 defensive coins and only carry 1 or 2 status-healing coins like the Angel Charm and Angel Wing. * Stat coins and those given by Loonie should be avoided. Coins which force you to drop coins are risky but may sometimes be worth it. Coins which give cursed coins are much worse, as they will draw often in Hermit's small coin bag. * An advantage of carrying few coins is that it is much easier to predict your hand. The player should use this to their advantage, carrying coins with high growth rates like Gold Doubloons. ** Buying a pocketwatch will further accent this strategy, as it will boost your redraw speed. * Since his stats are so sensitive, traits are a much riskier gamble for Hermit than other characters. Lowered cast speed will severely limit him, a lowered time limit will limit his backtracking and coin-dropping traits will give Hermit the risk of dying from coin loss. ** Good traits, however, are increased stack chance, cast speed and attack damage. Steal-on-hit is another good option since it will let Hermit fight longer on his small coin budgte. He must be careful, though, since he may end up with more coins than he needs. * Hermit will likely donate to all deities but Bullion and Sacagawea are the best choices. The former two offer many powerful coins with Bullion giving some of the strongest single-hit coins in the game. ** Kaichin's coins are just as potent, but the ones that force hermit to drop coins are a risky proposition. Ouguiya offers coins which boost stack chance or damage, but her coins are otherwise inefficient. ** Frank is a reasonable deity to donate to but his coins will increase the amount of inventory management needed. Loonie should be avoided entirely unless it is the only way to get rid of coins, since his coins are not useful for Hermit at all. Gallery Hermit_Beta.png|Beta art for Hermit References Category:Classes